


Help

by blank_witch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, brothers hanging out, creativity twins, idk really what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_witch/pseuds/blank_witch
Summary: Roman is having trouble coming with ideas for Thomas and his insecurities crept up on him. Fortunately an uninvited guest decided to show up.





	Help

After the first appearance of his twin. Roman was once again locked in his room. He couldn’t help but to worry about coming up with ideas. Ideas that may be inappropriate that will summon his brother unexpectedly or it won’t be accepted but the other sides. He was worried that the others will call him a burden if he can’t come up with anything and that’s another problem. He shook his head, hoping that the thought would stop plaguing his mind.

Ah great he was drawing a blank. It’s been hours since he wrote anything on his mind map, which was a suggestion that he took from Logan whenever he was stuck. The silence was unbearable, but it will soon break.

"ROMAN~~!!"

The creative  _ good  _ side was startled by the annoying sound. Oh great, it's the man that he didn't want to meet. If he could just focus he might come out with an idea. Though the sound of distorted songs of his favorite Disney song wasn't helping in the background.

"Roman! I'm bored!" his counterpart whined, "Come on, let's do something fun!" he shook his brother.

"Stop shaking me, you fake royalty!" Roman spatted, “Can’t you bother Deceit or something?” The other creativity finally stopped, instead he pulled the Prince off his chair and threw him on the bed.

This was the third time he saw the Duke with a worried expression. The first was when he overworked himself, when Thomas was still in middle school. The other was when he stayed in the imagination for too long.

But that expression didn't last long. Because Remus summoned his mace and hit his stomach, "Aw Roman, you need to relax," he said, he hit his twin's stomach again, "So that the blood flows better."

Roman screamed as his stomach was being crushed over and over again. When Remus was done, he could feel his stomach reforming itself. It was a long and agonizing process, it made Roman cried, "That was fun wasn't it, Ro?" his counterpart asked, "Wished you put up a bit of a fight. So what's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?!" he asked, he wheezed, "I was hit with a mace! Again!"

Remus giggled, "Yes I know," he said, "Not my finest work but I sure love it nonetheless. This is much more entertaining than hitting Logan with a shuriken!"

"You did what?!"

"Oh right I knocked you out," the Duke grinned then laughed, "But really tho, you alright?"

"Is me wheezing and hissing not give you a clue?!" Roman shouted at him.

"Nah it's normal," the other creativity said, "We've done this multiple times before, why are you freaking out about it?" he asked.

Multiple times?

It was true that the Duke like to fight him, either physically or verbally. Never in his life, it was this...painful. Maybe it's because they aren't in the Imagination?

Because when they were in the Imagination it didn’t hurt at all, in fact both of them never had a scratch during their more  _ dangerous _ fights.

Once his stomach was fully reformed, he glared at his twin who was grinning gleefully as if he had done something good, “Get out of my room,” Roman said.

"Nope!" Remus said, "I'm not going anywhere until I'm not bored anymore," he said, "You can't make me Princey."

"Please Remus for once listen to me," Roman begged, which was out of character for him. It's just the longer the Duke stayed, the more distracted he will be, "Please leave Remus. I can’t work if you’re just going to distract me.”

_I can’t be a burden to others!_

Noticing that his twin was falling apart, he pouted, "But Romaaaann! I'm not not bored yet!" he whined. Suddenly Remus had got an idea, yes this will work. He smirked and sunk out. Leaving the Prince alone.

Roman was relieved that his twin had left him. He tried to get up but sadly his stomach still hurts whenever he moved. Despite knowing this, he forced his body to move from the bed and crawled his way to his work desk. 

Just as he touched his piece of paper, the same screechy voice returned, “ROMAN~~! I’M BACK!” he announced. Roman looked at Remus and saw that he had a TV and some food in his arms, “Look! I brought some things to liven up the room!”

“Remus please,” Roman complained, “I need to work.”

After closing the door and putting the stuff on the Prince’s room, he picked up Roman again. This time, placing him on the bed gently then slid next to him. Remus ignored the pleas of his twin and turned on the TV and a Disney movie was playing, which shocked Roman. The dark side noticed his brother’s reaction and was satisfied, “You seem shocked,” he remarked, “What? You think all I do is just causing havoc?” he said.

“I...um...yes?” Roman replied, “Isn’t that your job?”

“Pssh I don’t have a job,” his counterpart replied, “ _ You  _ took that from me and can’t say I’m not jealous but your work is less exciting,” he critiqued.

“Hey! Do you know how hard it is to make new ideas for Thomas?!” the Prince snapped, “An IDEA that is acceptable to the other sides?!”

Remus just stared at him blankly and replied, “I do,” he said, “We were once one, Roman. Before that dad of yours split us,  _ we  _ always pitched ideas together,” he explained, “All you need is not caring about what they think. So what? They don’t like your idea,” he said, “BIG DEAL!”

“It is a big deal,” Roman said, “What would the others think of me if I’m not doing my job?” he asked.

“Pssh I don’t know,” the Duke replied, “An annoying, obnoxious, narcissistic and insecure,” the Prince was prepared for the worse, “Family member.”

“What…?”

“Family member,” Remus repeated, “Look, I hate that lovey-lovey shit and bloody-icky shit is my style, but I can still understand some sort of familial relationship. And from how I see it they really care about you,” he picked up the sandwich he made for both of them, “Want some?” he offered.

Roman was hesitant but took the sandwich. The explanation was simple, yet shocking. He didn’t think that his counterpart could say such things. He stared at the sandwich a bit longer recollecting his thoughts, “Thanks…”

“For what?” the Duke asked, “The sandwich? It’s made from Joan’s leftover meat from my room. I didn’t know you were into cannibalism, Roman.”

“What? No,” Roman said and put away the sandwich, “I mean, thank you for saying those things.”

Remus continued to eat his food, “All I did was tell the truth,” he replied, “It was painful really. Saying that sweet stuff, it broke my ribs literally,” from under his clothes he pulled out a piece of bone, “That is not fun. Besides if you need help you can call me, but if you say that to anyone I’ll kill you and stuff your organ inside a--”

“Okay okay I get it,” Roman said, “Say, can you give your input with one of my ideas?” he asked, “I mean since you offered your help and all.”

“Sure!” he threw his mace to the TV to shut it down, “What do you have in mind?”

So the two twins started brainstorming. Which the two hadn’t done in a long time, it felt some sort of nostalgic and comforting for the two. After a long banter and of helping each other, it exhausted the two that both fell asleep in the Prince’s bed.

Remus woke up first and saw his twin, he grinned and then stood up, “I should leave before Deceit gets suspicious,” before he sunk out he took a last glance at his twin’s sleeping form, “Goodluck Roman,” he whispered and with that he returned back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i am stuck with these two now (i need help)  
but thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
